


Broken faith

by Hanajimasama



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A home, A place to call home - Freeform, Abandonment, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Pokemon, Saddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: How could anyone abandon their pokemon? The friendship and trust built up between them, only to throw it all away.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Broken faith

**Author's Note:**

> I am very emotional about pokemon. I'm still angry at the trainer who left his Chamander out in the rain! Based on the episode where Ash gets a Gengar -finally-

The sun had started to set on Hammerlocke, casting a warm glow on the castle like city. Luna and Raihan on their way to a meal. “You’ll love this place Lu. The cake cabinet for sure.” he laughed, slinging his arm across her shoulders. 

As they walk past the steps leading down to the wilds they spot a trainer and his gengar who is nodding excitedly at his words.

“What a cute gengar.” Luna sighed happily trying to peer around the tall dragon trainer to see the cute purple ghost behind him.

“You think all gengar are cute,” he chuckles, kissing the top of her head making her blush and pout stubbornly.

“And I’m right they are.”

A few hours passed. Food and cakes had been thoroughly enjoyed. They were heading home and they spotted the same gengar still sitting and waiting. Luna pulled away from Raihan’s warmth and hurried over to the ghost pokémon. “Hey there,” she smiled softly, “Where’s your trainer?” the gengar signaled to say he was waiting “But I saw you here a few hours...I’ll wait with you until he comes back okay? You don’t want to be waiting out here alone.” 

Raihan sighs “Lu you can’t wait out here it’s freezing.” 

She looked up at him, her eyes already glossing over with tears “Neither can this gengar. I’m not leaving until it’s trainer comes back.” she stated firmly. Raihan ruffled her hair playfully 

“I’ll wait too then.”

Another hour passed and Gengar looked up hopefully as he heard his owner's voice. But he seems to be preoccupied with a girl “Wait here I’ll go ask.”

“Luna!” she was already running off, again.

  
  


“Excuse me, is that your gengar?” the man looked past her and laughed. 

“It’s still sat there. God it is stupid I thoug-”

“You can’t leave it alone! You’re it’s friend! It’s trainer you-” Luna interrupted quickly balling her hands as her tone slowly got louder.

“Where do you get off lecturing me? It's my pokémon right? I’ll do what I want with it. It’s creepy-” he frowned when she cut him off again.

“It’s waited here this whole time for you!” 

“God you’re annoying.” The man huffed taking out a pokeball and snapping it half dropping it to the floor “Ghost types are no good.” he shoved her as he walked past not even casting a glance to the gengar who had witnessed the whole thing. Luna picked up the broken pokéball and walked back to them welling up already.

“I’m sorry” 

Gengar tried to smile to fight off the tears but when Luna threw her arms around it it did cry. 

“It’s alright. You’re not creepy or no good. He’s wrong.” She sniffled “you’re wonderful and adorable and ghost types are the best.” 

“Gar.” 

Luna took its little hands in hers and smiled brightly even though she had tears streaming down her face “Come stay with us tonight. You can get some sleep and be nice and warm alright?” 

“Luna it’s a ghost I don’t think it can feel cold” Raihan reminded, getting a quick frown paired with weeping eyes “It can stay.” he sighed. 

**-A few hours before -**

“Just wait here until I get back.” he said with his usual stern tone. Gengar nodded and waved as his trainer hurried off leaving him to wait beside the steps leading down the wilds. Time slowly ticked by and Gengar started to have lingering doubts that his trainer was coming back. He shook his head shaking the misguided doubt away. 

_ Training! Must be a new training regime for me!  _

Another hour rolled by. 

“Hey there,” he looked up at a lady with silver hair like the moon, she smiled softly at him, “Where’s your trainer?” he signaled to say he was waiting “But I saw you here a few hours...I’ll wait with you until he comes back okay? You don’t want to be waiting out here alone.” The taller man sighed and tried to argue her out of staying out in the cold. But he couldn’t win against her it seemed. She tucked her dress under as she sat down beside him.

Another hour passed and he looked up hopefully as he heard his owner's voice. Jumping to his feet excitedly 

_ I was wrong! He was coming back for me! _

His smile faltered as he noticed the girl by his side. Luna rose to her feet quickly “Wait here I’ll go ask.”

“Luna!” she ignored him. Raihan sighed “she’s probably going to start a fight: again.” he looked down at him “You ghost types mean the world to her.” 

Gengar watched and listened to everything his trainer said. His heart slowly shattered into pieces. 

_ We’ve been together since I was a gastly...and all those battles. I know I didn’t win them all but I tried my best didn’t I? I made you proud didn’t I? _

When he saw the pokéball snap in two. He wanted to sink into the darkness and be lost forever.

Raihan rested a hand on his head. He was glaring at his former trainer as he walked off. Luna came over with the broken pokéball. “I’m sorry.” He tried to smile but when she threw her arms around him, he cried. He cried loudly. 

_ He left me. But we were best friends!  _

Gengar accepted Luna and Raihan’s offer and followed them home. 

-

  
  


Gengar stood nervously at the doorway until Torkoal appeared at the living room door and welcomed it in, leading it to the living room where it was wonderfully warm. Luna appeared in a flurry and draped a huge blanket over its head, it slid off it’s spiky ears and the blanket was pulled around making sure it was well wrapped up “there we go.”

Another gengar appeared behind her and hugged her suddenly “Hi Kibou. This is our guest.” she smiled “Gengar, this is Kibou. You two get along. I’ll make some tasty hot chocolate.” she kissed Kibou and gengar on their foreheads and tickled Torkoal’s head before disappearing. 

“Gaaar gen gar!”  _ You’re safe here.  _ Kibou said sitting on the sofa beside the Gengar.

_ “ _ Gengar, gengar gar”  _ why would she want two of us?  _ Gengar shuffled and tugged at the blanket sadly. He would just be left again. 

Kibou blinked and laughed as did Torkoal. 

“Gen, gen gar gar!”  _ She already has 2 gastly, a haunter and 3 of us! She loves us all!  _

Voices could be heard from the kitchen 

“Gengar gar?”  _ She sounds angry _

Kibou shook its head and tugged on its hand and they floated to eavesdrop near the kitchen. 

  
  


“I’m just angry and upset! How dare he! His precious pokemon!” Luna ranted as she stirred a pot on the stove “I just can’t imagine why anyone would leave their pokémon?!”

“I know Luna.” Raihan said leaning against the counter scrolling through his phone.

“It just gets me so cross!” she huffed “That poor gengar. All alone and cold. Waiting so patiently” 

“Lu-”

“No good” she mimicked “How very dare he!”

“Lu”

“Ghost pokémon are an absolute delight!”

“Lu”

“So cute and spooky and mysterious and-” Raihain squished her cheeks suddenly making her pout like a fish and kissed her nose.

“Luvdisc calm down.” He smiled stealing another kiss from her “The gengar has a better trainer now don't you think?”

Luna pouted and returned to the pot “That’s for gengar to decide. He might want to go back to the wild and be surrounded with more Pokémon rather than people.” Raihan looked up and waved at the two pokémon who had stuck their faces through the wall.

“Well Why don’t you ask it yourself?” Raihan asked, tapping her shoulder and gesturing with his head, both gengar were standing there. 

“This will be ready in a moment-” Gengar floated up to her and presented a pokéball, Luna smiled warmly cupping its hands “you’d like to stay?” 

“Gengar!” 

She ruffled its head spikes playfully “Welcome home” Gengar pounced on her excitedly as she spun it around the kitchen. Kibou sat on the table watching happily.

“I don’t get how she can tell you apart-”

“Kibou’s head spikes flop left. Cosmos’s fall right” she explained like it was so simple “Cosmos is also a few shades lighter than Kibou” she added quickly. The gengar pointed at itself curiously, “Cosmos is you. If you like it. We can think of a different name if you like.” Gengar shook its head and hugged her tightly “Welcome to the family Cosmos.” Luna said softly resting her head on his. “I’ll introduce you to everyone tomorrow! We’ll have a big ole party to welcome you properly.” 

  
  


_ Cosmos. Cosmos. That’s me. I have a name..a new name and new friends.  _

Cosmos started crying from happiness. He’d never felt so wanted and loved. Luna’s gentle hand wiped his tears away “Aw, Cosmos. Don’t cry. Why don’t you and Kibou go wait in the living room. I’ll get this hot chocolate and some tasty snacks sorted and we can snuggle.”

“When do I get snuggles?” Raihan asked playfully, draping his arms over Luna’s shoulders. Chuckling she leaned up to kiss his jaw. 

“Don’t be sour. You’ll get your snuggles later my little fang.” Both Gengar’s joined the sudden hug making Raihan complain loudly. 

_ This is where I belong. I won’t be abandoned again. I have a family. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
